


Marked

by hosheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Marking, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-06
Updated: 2007-01-06
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: Yaoi. ItaSasu. Implied stuff. Sasuke thought this Valentine's would be like all the others.





	Marked

Sasuke thought this would be a normal Valentine's Day visit from Itachi. Getting some of the few sweets that he actually likes and will actually eat, a kiss, and that's it. Sasuke had no idea that he would end up lying in bed with cold sweat running down his slim form, nude, and bleeding.  
  
Sasuke's entire body ached, which was the one thing keeping him from moving. He glared up at Itachi, who was calmly cleaning a bloodstained kunai off with a perfectly good hand towel. He paid Sasuke no mind as he slipped the metal weapon back into its holster and turned to leave. He had no worries over Sasuke's recent injury on his chest - he was too stubborn to die. Sasuke always managed to bounce back from all sorts of injuries, anyway. Worrying about them was a waste of time.  
  
"Happy Valentine's, little brother." Was the only thing that Itachi offered before he left the room, leaving Sasuke alone to deal with cleaning up semen and blood once his muscles decided to obey him. Itachi had left Sasuke with the writing "Itachi's property" on his chest and over his heart.


End file.
